Little Sister
Little Sisters (originally named as Gatherers) are young girls who have been genetically altered and mentally conditioned to reclaim ADAM from the corpses around Rapture. Little Sisters are almost always accompanied by a Big Daddy. They generally are immune to damage, outside of being "harvested", and have no offensive abilities. Attacking them, however, will incur the wrath of their Big Daddy protectors. History ADAM is excreted by unique Sea Slugs found near Rapture. The ADAM producing Sea Slugs did not naturally produce large enough quantities for serious research and commercial exploitation. Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum developed a procedure whereby a Sea Slug was implanted in a host's stomach, and a symbiotic interaction between host and slug yielded up to thirty times the quantity of usable ADAM. Female children, known as Little Sisters after implantation, were found to be the only viable hosts. Although Tenenbaum hoped to be able to keep the children in a vegetative state, it was found they had to be fully functional in order to produce the ADAM. They still maintained many of the ordinary characteristics of small children: laughing, playing, smiling, and singing. Frank Fontaine created his Little Sister's Orphanage in Apollo Square and other locations as a front to exploit the children as a supply of hosts for ADAM production. When Andrew Ryan took over Fontaine Futuristics, he shut down the orphanages and discovered the existence of the Little Sisters and found them appalling, but had to accept the necessity of their existence. Due to the closure of the orphanages, many of the Little Sisters scattered throughout the city, taken in by some citizens such as Booker DeWitt, or exploited by others such as Sander Cohen, who sold the orphans to high bidders. Thus, Ryan created the Little Wonders Educational Facility, a front to gather and house the remaining Little Sisters and to also mentally and physically prepare newcoming young girls. By the end of 1958, when the ADAM addiction was endemic and ADAM shortages in the horizon, additional little girls were kidnapped directly from their parents. It wasn't long before the entire city became aware of where ADAM was really coming from, but Ryan used the girls as a marketing gimmick, having their image used in Plasmid and Tonic vending machines called Gatherer's Gardens and even producing toy dolls in their image. Rapture public announcements introduced them as the salvation of the City. Mental Conditioning . The first two videos contain the hidden messages "Father" and "Mommy".]] Dr. Yi Suchong, realizing that the need for ADAM was greater than the amount produced by the Little Sisters themselves, pioneered a way for them to recycle ADAM from the blood of dead Splicers, greatly increasing their ADAM yield.Audio Diary, Protecting Little Ones Naturally, the children were unwilling to cooperate. To overcome this basic obstacle, Dr. Suchong was able to mentally condition the children. This produced a neurological impulse which made them recognize the bodies of dead Splicers as "Angels" to make the grisly process of extraction and consuming their ADAM-rich blood appealing for the girls.Audio Diary: Little Sisters and Corpses Like many of the tools in Rapture, the Little Sisters' ADAM extractor syringes were fabricated from common items: large needles, hose nozzles, and baby bottles. To make them more effective in their task, the Little Sisters were also heavily conditioned, making them see the world of Rapture very differently than reality. Instead of seeing the dark, deteriorated state of the city, they saw an idealized child's world, with rosy marble floors, pink or red drapings, and flowering vines growing everywhere. Little Sisters saw their Big Daddies as noble golden knights, and saw Big Sisters as brides or princesses with elegant ballroom apparel. Statues appeared to them as heroic Big Daddies, pools of blood as rose petals, random fires on the floor as lit fireplaces, and the dead bodies of Splicers as "Angels"; sleeping men and women lying on the ground with the outline of a halo and angel wings surrounding them. Splicers themselves appeared as handsome, elegantly dressed men and women in masquerade masks, conversing civilly, when in reality they were violently fighting. This "dream world" persisted in the girls' day-to-day experience, except for occasional lapses where their senses were brought abruptly back to the grim, twisted reality of Rapture's decay whenever they were frightened or startled. This was also shown to happen while concentrating on the process of gathering ADAM from a corpse, however this could just be due to Delta temporarily losing control over the girl while she harvests ADAM. Pair Bonding The Alpha Series were a failed line of prototype protectors developed first by Dr. Yi Suchong. The line was completed by Dr. Gilbert Alexander using prisoners from Persephone Penal Colony as test subjects. The main difference between the Alpha Series and the other Big Daddies is the nature of their bond to the Little Sisters. Each Alpha Series was created with an unbreakable physiological bond to a single Little Sister. This bond created a fail-safe enforced by each Little Sister's pheromone signature — an Alpha Series that wandered too far from his bond partner for an extended period of time would lapse into coma or madness. This bond proved to be too effective, however, as each Big Daddy in the Alpha Series became useless after his Little Sister was killed by attacking Splicers or saved by Brigid Tenenbaum. Any Alpha Series model that was not rendered comatose as a result of his Sister being lost descended into emotional instability to the point of psychosis. When the Alpha Series failed, it was discovered that previous Big Daddy models such as the Bouncer and Rosie could be used as suitable protectors. Protection Bonding With physical and neurological drives in place, the Little Sisters eagerly pursued gathering ADAM in Rapture. The ADAM coursing through their bodies made them virtually indestructible, immediately repairing any damaged tissue. However, they still had the stature and strength of small girls (not to mention their constant hallucinatory state); thus, they were a constant target for abduction and exploitation. Dr. Suchong, in light of the rising mortality rate of Little Sisters, initiated the Protector Program. The idea was to create a series of protectors that would defend the Little Sisters from Splicer attacks so they could gather ADAM without interference. This ambition proved to be more of a challenge than anticipated by the scientists, and numerous attempts were needed to find the right balance of ADAM-based conditioning in both the gatherer and the protector. Despite the tests and trials, through the hands of a third party, the final key to the bond was found to be quid pro quo, as both discover that one could not survive without the other. The results of the program had each Little Sister paired with a Big Daddy, a heavily spliced human test subject grafted into an enormous armored diving suit. After an unfortunate event leading to the demise of Dr. Suchong, the bond was further strengthened through conditioning and pheromones. The pheromone produced by the Big Daddy attracted the Little Sisters, and its counterpart produced by the Little Sisters drove the Big Daddies to defend them with their lives. Once Big Daddies came into full production, the Little Sisters were also put through a course of Pavlovian psychological exercises,Pavlov's experiment on Wikipedia designed to force them into rejecting all positive feelings towards any mother-type figure and instead place all of their affection on a generic Big Daddy archetype. As a result, the little girls see every Big Daddy protecting them as the same person, and consider the mere mention of the word 'Mommy' to be taboo. Because of the pheromone and Suchong's conditioning, the Little Sisters are strongly attached to the Big Daddies, affectionately calling them a number of pet names such as 'Mister Bubbles' or 'Mister B'. When a Big Daddy is killed, its Little Sister will stop whatever she is doing and mourn its death. However, the strong bond between the pairs made the Big Daddies highly aggressive, prompting Ryan to issue public warnings against approaching any Little Sisters to prevent any accidents involving citizens. Failed Research on Alternative Gatherers At one point, McClendon Robotics was tasked with creating a line of Robotic Little Sisters to supplement the human Little Sisters. However, tests revealed that the Big Daddies simply ignored the robotic gatherers, leaving them vulnerable to attacks by Splicers. This forced the team to abandon the project, and left an entire production line of Robotic Little Sisters discarded in the offices of McClendon Robotics. Curing the Little Sisters Removal of the Sea Slug from the host under normal circumstances is fatal. Although the host doesn't die immediately (their heartbeat can still be heard), it was likened to taking a patient off life support: their demise was inevitable. In a forced removal, a large amount of ADAM could still be obtained from the Sea Slug. However, Tenenbaum's constant contact with the Little Sisters and their unsuppressed childlike behavior eventually caused her to seek a way to safely remove the sea slug. In time, she was able to design a Plasmid with the ability to restore some characteristics of the Little Sister's pre-Sea Slug state. For example, the sister recognizes the player as a friend and appears more human (i.e. rosy skin, normal eyes) but quotes "Time for beddie-bye, Mr.B" as she enters the vent. Tenenbaum works out more kinks of her process after that. Tenenbaum established a safe house for restored Little Sisters in the tunnels beneath Olympus Heights for that purpose. Big Sisters and New Little Sisters After the events of BioShock, Tenenbaum left for the surface, taking many of the saved Little Sisters with her. However, Sofia Lamb soon came into power in Rapture and later restarted the Little Sister program to supply the Rapture Family with ADAM and to further her own plans. There were not enough young girls left in Rapture to supply the ADAM cycle, and many of those who remained had matured to the point that they were only useful as Big Sisters. Lamb began a program of kidnapping young girls from the surface to convert them into Little Sisters. Taken by Big Sister protectors, these new Little Sisters were processed in the Pediatric Wing of the Persephone prison colony under the watchful eye of Edward Grimes and his staff of physicians. The new girls developed a unique psychological bond with Eleanor Lamb, who could see through their eyes and even control them to a certain extent. Tenenbaum discovered the kidnappings on the surface, and knew immediately where the girls were being taken, and what purpose they served. She acquired a submersible and descended to Rapture expecting to find the missing girls turned into Little Sisters, gathering alongside Big Daddies. So she began rescuing them again. Eventually, Eleanor contacted Tenenbaum through her connection to the Little Sisters, and they created a plan to save the Little Sisters and help Eleanor escape to the surface by resurrecting Subject Delta. After Delta was brought back to life with a Vita-Chamber in the Adonis Luxury Resort, the Little Sisters began to work with him, helping him to reach Eleanor at Persephone. Meanwhile, Tenenbaum reached out to other deactivated Alpha Series Big Daddies throughout Rapture, such as Subject Sigma, and asked for their aid in rescuing the remaining Little Sisters in the city. Known Little Sisters *Adelaide Tobet *Amy GeorgeThere's Something in the Sea - Phase One: The Map *Camille Dumas *Chantal Dumas *Cindy Meltzer *Eleanor Lamb *Elena Rodriguez *Jennifer Walker *Leta *LucyUnused Radio Messages: Ryan Amusements *Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield *Masha Lutz *Maura Clune *Melinda (Mindy) Jelenski *Sally *Susie Johnson *Ulrike Moeller *VeronicaAudio Diary, Playing Doctor *Daughter of Anya AndersdotterAudio Diary, Assassin Physical Characteristics Each Little Sister is a young girl between five and eight years of age.Note 7/67 in the Mark Meltzer Writings, and Cindy Meltzer's age In BioShock, the Little Sisters had varying hair colors, but in BioShock 2 they are all brunette, including Cindy ingame due to time constraints preventing the developers from making her blonde. The girls are clothed in dirty dresses of various colors that reach just below their knees. All of the Little Sisters are barefoot while they explore the halls of Rapture, but before the riots they wore shoes, as evidenced in the opening cutscene of BioShock 2 and Burial at Sea. Due to their fast regeneration, they can walk on any harsh surface without problems. The Little Sisters are nearly invulnerable to damage while they have the Sea Slugs within them. When one is struck her flesh will glow an unnatural golden color, showing the effects of fast regeneration due to ADAM. However, even with the fast regeneration of ADAM the girls are still vulnerable. The Little Sisters could be killed by Splicers who wanted to extract the ADAM they contained by forced removal of the Sea Slug (i.e. harvesting).Audio Diary: "Today's Raid" Although Little Sisters are "invincible" and able to regenerate any damage, this invincibility is not perfect. An example of this is if the Little Sister were to break her legs, forcing them at odd angles, they would heal so quickly the bones would fuse at these angles. To be set right, they would have to be broken repeatedly due to the almost instant healing process. Furthermore, Little Sisters are not immune to the resulting pain.Audio Diary: "They Feel Pain" The only attack that can affect Little Sisters is the splash damage of a grenade. When a Little Sister is in the vicinity of a thrown grenade, she will become ragdollish and move with the splash impulse as she is briefly knocked unconscious, then stand back up. Little Sisters can even survive being underwater. In BioShock 2, there are two instances where the player can see Little Sisters underwater. In Pauper's Drop, a Big Sister can be seen swimming underwater with a Little Sister in her back cage outside of the large window next to The Limbo Room. Also, if the player rescued all of the Little Sisters in BioShock 2, then they are used by Eleanor to help boil away the water in the ballast chamber of Augustus Sinclair's lifeboat. In that scene, the Sisters stay underwater for a prolonged period as they boil the water. ''BioShock'' Number of Little Sisters in Rapture There are a total of 21 Little Sisters which can be rescued or harvested, disregarding any extra Little Sisters which may appear as a result of glitches. If the player harvests all 21 of these Little Sisters, he or she will gain a total of 3360 ADAM throughout the game. If the player rescues all of the Little Sisters, and finds all of the gifts from Dr. Tenenbaum, he or she will earn a total of 3080 ADAM and a number of Gene Tonics. Accessing the start menu will reveal the number of Little Sisters in the player's current level, as well as their current status. *Welcome to Rapture: (5) **A Little Sister inspects Jack when he is awakening from the Electro Bolt Plasmid injection. **A Little Sister is seen collecting ADAM from a corpse in the Footlight Theater. **A Little Sister's eyes can be seen briefly in a Little Sister Vent in a room just after the plane wreckage crashes into Rapture. **A Little Sister's eyes can briefly be seen in a vent, when first entering the Kashmir Restaurant. **1 Little Sister is seen for a moment. **None of these Little Sisters can be rescued or harvested. *Medical Pavilion: 2 (+1) **Only the second Little Sister which can be rescued or harvested is protected by a Big Daddy. **A Little Sister can briefly be seen from the windows of the long tunnel joining the Medical Pavilion to the Surgery Foyer. This Little Sister keeps up a continuous dialogue with her Big Daddy. This Little Sister cannot be reached and therefore cannot be interacted with. *Neptune's Bounty: 3 (+1) **An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug *Smuggler's Hideout: 0 *Arcadia: 2 (+1) **An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug *Farmer's Market: 1 (+1) **An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug *Fort Frolic: 3 (+1) **An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug. *Hephaestus: 3 *Rapture Central Control: (2) **There are 2 Little Sisters that show Jack the escape route, but they cannot be interacted with. *Olympus Heights: 2 (+22) **There are 19 Little Sisters in Tenenbaum's safe house (14 downstairs and 5 at the top of the stairs) which have already been saved. None of these Little Sisters can be rescued or harvested. **There are 3 dead children in an abandoned apartment in the Mercury Suites which, for obvious reasons, cannot be interacted with. *Apollo Square: 2 *Point Prometheus: 3 (+1) **There is a Little Sister that guides Jack from Point Prometheus to the Proving Grounds, but this Little Sister cannot be rescued or harvested. *Proving Grounds: (1+) **The Little Sister which the player needs to protect is not counted because she cannot be rescued or harvested, since she is no longer implanted with a slug. If the Splicers kill this Little Sister, a new Little Sister can be summoned from a vent an indefinite number of times. *Fontaine: (7) **After fighting Fontaine, the player can only see Little Sisters coming out of their vents and stabbing Fontaine to death with their needles. *There are also 7 Little Sisters that might bring the teddy bear gift rewards during the game, but none of these Little Sisters can be rescued or harvested. The numbers in brackets are for Little Sisters that cannot be interacted with in normal game play. In total, there are 21 Little Sisters whom the player can rescue or harvest or leave alone throughout the course of the game. If one exploits the Extra Little Sister Bug at every occasion, this total extends to 24. Little Sister Rewards Every three Little Sisters rescued nets the player a reward in the form of a teddy bear clutching a present left at a nearby Gatherer's Garden. The cured Little Sister who delivered the present can sometimes be seen running to the nearest vent. Strategy Every three Little Sisters the player harvests will grant 480 ADAM (160 × 3), whilst every three they save will grant 440 (80 × 3 + 200), plus many excellent Gene Tonics, the Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid, and a quantity of First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos. Harvesting represents the short-term solution: Not only will the player end up with more ADAM than if they had saved the Little Sisters, but the first few levels of the game will be much easier to achieve. Coupled with the potential for sampling many different Plasmids and Tonics at once, this is the ideal strategy for someone playing BioShock for the first time. However, the drawback is that this will lead to the unhappiest ending to the game. Saving, on the other hand, is a long-term investment. While it is harder to survive the first few levels with this path, it ultimately offers greater rewards. The Tonics and Plasmids the player receives are among the most powerful in the game and cannot be obtained otherwise. The ADAM gap between a Harvester and a Rescuer (280 ADAM in total) is also compensated by these bonuses. However, these rewards may or may not suit one's play-style, so it is recommended to either look up the rewards individually or play the game as a Harvester first. This option is recommended for experienced players or for those who have already played the game. This strategy will also unlock the happiest ending in the game. Mixing both strategies is not excluded. By both harvesting and saving the Little Sisters the player offers themselves a generous dose of ADAM, with unique Plasmids and Tonics to boot. The player only gets their rescue reward after saving three Little Sisters, so if one is feeling scrupulous do so in blocks of three so as to get that reward as quickly as possible. This strategy will never get the player as much ADAM as a Harvester, nor as many unique rewards as a Rescuer. However, with efficient planning and harvest/rescue alternation one can combine the advantages of both paths, making one's life easier during the first stages of the game while being able to use a Big Daddy as a bodyguard. This option can be taken by any type of gamer, regardless of their skill or experience level. This path will also offer the player an alternate ending to the game, similar to that of the Harvester ending but less miserable. ''BioShock'' Quotes ''BioShock 2'' In BioShock 2, the tactics of gaining ADAM are similar to the first game. Once the player comes across a Little Sister, Subject Delta can either Harvest her or Adopt her. Little Sister rarely carries much ADAM when she is first encountered. However, the player can choose to pick her up and look for an ADAM-rich corpse to gather more ADAM from. This will attract the Splicers' attention, forcing the player to set up a perimeter to defend the Little Sister while she gathers. Once she has finished harvesting the ADAM, the Little Sister will give the player the ADAM she has gained. After that, the player has a choice of either saving the girl and sending her through a Little Sister Vent back to Tenenbaum, or harvesting her, since the girl will contain a lot more ADAM after gathering. This system is meant to be a harder choice for the player, since the potential gain from harvesting is much greater. However, by saving Little Sisters, the player can earn a present, including a Tonic called Proud Parent, increasing the ADAM harvested per corpse by 20, and the Demanding Father Tonic that increases the speed at which the Sister gathers ADAM. Additionally, in BioShock 2 the Little Sisters have an added ability. They are able to heal their wounded Protectors over time. When a Big Daddy loses health from attacks by Splicers or Subject Delta, the Protector's bonded Little Sisters can refill his health by injecting ADAM from their syringes into his body through the palm. Storyline To acquire a Little Sister, her Big Daddy protector must be killed first. Afterward she stalls for a few seconds then replies to the player "Mister... Mister B? It's you, you're all better again!" This is due to Eleanor Lamb's psychological affinity for Subject Delta. Because of her past as a Little Sister and her additional ADAM augmentation, Eleanor Lamb possesses a psychological link to all the Little Sisters. This allows her affection for Subject Delta to transfer over to every Little Sister and allows the player to adopt any Little Sister in Rapture. As a result, the Little Sisters call Subject Delta "daddy," and treat him as if he were their true father instead of calling him "Mr. Bubbles" or "Mr. B" as they do the other Big Daddies. Near the end of the game, Delta is captured by Sofia Lamb and is immobilized. To help him escape, Eleanor Lamb sends a Little Sister to him with a Plasmid to take control of her. Upon the Little Sister injecting Delta with the needle, the player will take on the viewpoint of the Little Sister. During this, the whole level will look pristinely beautiful, an illusion, since the Little Sister's mental conditioning affects her perception of the world around her. The nightmarish prison cells and environment will be completely replaced by spotless white curtains, plush red carpeting, and toys. Splicers will be replaced by masked men and women in tuxedos and ballroom dresses, blood stains by flower petals, etc. Depending on the choices the player has made throughout the game, the Little Sister may see different statues throughout the level depicting Delta's actions. The only times the view will show the level's reality is when moving toward a Splicer held in a cell, harvesting from corpses, picking up parts of a Big Sister suit, and heading back to where Sofia Lamb is. Once Eleanor has been given the suit parts, she will save or harvest the Little Sister Delta was controlling (depending on the player's actions towards the Little Sisters), returning him to his body. The player's choice of whether to save or harvest Little Sisters affects the ending of the game and how Eleanor treats the other Little Sisters. Number of Little Sisters in Rapture *Adonis Luxury Resort: (6) **There are 6 Little Sisters that cannot be rescued or harvested but can be seen here: ***Eleanor Lamb, as a child Little Sister, can be seen in the intro. ***A Little Sister's eyes can be seen in a Little Sister Vent, at the top of the stairs when Subject Delta first awakens, she is likely reciting the poem. ***The shadow of a Little Sister is seen after Subject Delta breaks through the coral. ***A Little Sister talks to Subject Delta after he awakens from the Electro Bolt Plasmid injection. She is then caught and taken away by a Big Sister. ***A Little Sister talks to Subject Delta in the Grand Foyer and then enters a vent to the right. ***One can be seen accompanied by a Rumbler through a window while outside of Rapture. ***'Note': All of the above can only be interacted with by using console commands. *Atlantic Express: (3) **3 Little Sisters can be seen in the ticket booth with Brigid Tenenbaum, but they cannot be rescued or harvested. *Ryan Amusements: 1 (+1) **Subject Delta is forced to adopt and then gather twice, with the Little Sister that can be rescued or harvested. **A Little Sister can be seen through a window in the office where Subject Delta picks up the amusement park ticket, but she cannot be interacted with. *Pauper's Drop: 2 (+2) **A Little Sister can be seen being worshiped by Splicers, just before Subject Delta enters Pauper's Drop, but she cannot be interacted with. **A Little Sister can very briefly, be seen underwater outside (on the back of a Big Sister), through the large windows next to The Limbo Room, but she cannot be interacted with. *Siren Alley: 3 *Dionysus Park: 3 **Subject Delta must deal with all 3 Little Sisters. *Fontaine Futuristics: 3 *Outer Persephone: (9) **8 Little Sisters are seen very briefly in the cut scene, when Subject Delta is captured. **A Little Sister comes out of a vent and is then controlled by the player, she can collect ADAM and other objects for Subject Delta. This Little Sister is rescued or harvested by Eleanor Lamb. *Inner Persephone: (10) **A Little Sister throws a ball from a vent, as Subject Delta enters the Therapy Wing. **6 Little Sisters are rescued or harvested by Eleanor Lamb in the Pediatric Wards. If rescued, these 6 Little Sisters enter the water in the ballast tank under the escape vessel, to help boil the water. **10 Little Sisters can be seen with Eleanor Lamb in the final 'Good Ending' cut scene. *There are also 3 Little Sisters that bring the teddy bear gift rewards during the game, but they cannot be rescued or harvested. The numbers in brackets are for Little Sisters that cannot be interacted with in normal game play. There are a total of 12 Little Sisters with whom the player can interact in the game. Number of Little Sisters in Minerva's Den In the DLC, there are a total of 6''' Little Sisters in the game who can be interacted with. *Minerva's Den: 3 *Operations: 3 *The Thinker: 0 Little Sister Rewards A reward is hidden in a teddy bear at a nearby Gatherer's Garden for every four Little Sisters rescued. A bug sometimes prevents the Little Sister from moving away until Delta is right next to her. In BioShock 2, there are three gifts in total, each granted after four Little Sisters have been saved. In Minerva's Den, there are only two, although they are each rewarded after saving three Little Sisters. Strategy While the harvest/save dilemma is still present in the sequel, a new mechanic is introduced: '''adoption. This section will cover the latter strategy. For information on the two other mechanics, see the previous section. *Each Little Sister can harvest up to two corpses each. Since ADAM is the most precious resource in the game and can only be found in (very) limited supply, it is heavily recommended to have the Little Sister harvest as many corpses as possible. *Each successful harvest yields 40 ADAM, meaning the player can harvest up to 80 ADAM per Sister by adoption alone. Use of the Proud Parent Tonic increases the gain from 40 to 60 ADAM per corpse and use of the Master Protector tonic increases the gain from 40 to 80 ADAM per corpse (only in Minerva's Den). The final amount given upon harvesting or rescuing the Little Sister is unaffected. *When having spotted a corpse, secure the entire area: hack every machine, equip the right Tonics (especially Proud Parent, Master Protector and Demanding Father, if the player has them), fill up on ammo, health and EVE, and buy enough First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos to be able to wage a small war. Next up, lay traps (Trap Rivets, Trap Spears, Proximity Mines, etc.) on those passages and around the corpse. If one has any Miniature Turrets, deploy them too. If the player considers themselves sufficiently prepared, signal to the Little Sister that she can start harvesting. *Upon adopting a Little Sister, an icon to the middle left of the HUD will indicate the Little Sister's status: if the Little Sister is on Delta's shoulders, the icon will show a Little Sister standing in front of a Big Daddy. When the Little Sister starts harvesting, a progress bar will appear, showing how much time the player has left before the Little Sister will have finished extracting ADAM from the corpse (thus ending the waves of Splicers). When harvesting, the icon will change to a Little Sister sticking her needle into a corpse. If the Little Sister is being assaulted by a Splicer the icon will change to a vivid exclamation mark, and the progress bar will pause until the Little Sister is freed from her aggressor. *The best form of weaponry when dealing with multiple waves of Splicers, besides traps, is ordnance and Plasmids capable of dealing very quickly with several enemies, for example the Machine Gun or the Launcher. However, it is recommended to conserve resources and use the cheapest ammunition types if possible. *After every fourth Little Sister is rescued or harvested a Big Sister will come to kill Subject Delta. It is best to be fully prepared for this, as the Big Sister is a difficult enemy to defeat. An alley, passage, corner of a room, doorway or similar structure is a good site to set up a defensive position. *In BioShock 2, a Rescuer can gain up to 3240 ADAM (assuming the player follows the full adoption routine for each Sister and collects every Sea Slug) while a Harvester will earn a total of 3330 ADAM, creating a gap of 90 ADAM. In the long run, this means a Harvester will be able to buy more and better Plasmids, although a Rescuer will be better stocked up on resources and will have the Demanding Father Tonic to boot. However, the difference isn't as marked as in the first game, and both alternatives here are equivalent. *If one chooses to harvest the Little Sisters after obtaining the Proud Parent Tonic, one will earn a total of 3410 ADAM, 80 more than what a pure Harvester would receive, coupled with a few extra resources. *In Minerva's Den, the dilemma is slightly more straightforward, as harvesting after getting the Proud Parent Tonic will still get the player 20 less ADAM than if one were to harvest all of the Little Sisters. Although the gap between a Rescuer and a Harvester is much larger (140 ADAM), a Rescuer will also receive the Armored Shell 2 Gene Tonic, one of the most useful in the game and unattainable otherwise. As the final fight between Sigma and Reed Wahl will require the player to soak up a lot of physical damage, this may prove invaluable. However, a Harvester will be able to outfit themselves with slightly better Plasmids and Gene Tonics, thereby compensating for the loss somewhat. *The player has the option of earning all the stars in the Protector Trials before playing Minerva's Den, not only for the 480 ADAM boost the Master Protector Tonic offers, but also as it provides the player with training on how to deal with waves of enemies during a gathering session. ''BioShock 2'' Quotes ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer In the Multiplayer, Little Sisters feature in several game modes as a capture-able objective. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Quotes ''BioShock Infinite'' When Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth are transported to the Bathysphere Station in Rapture, a Little Sister can be seen weeping over her fallen Big Daddy in the glass tunnel across from the metro Lounge in the Welcome Center. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1 and Episode 2'' ''Episode 1'' Little Sisters can be seen being trained outside a Little Wonders facility in Market Street. Judging from their non-glowing eyes, the girls have not yet been implanted with ADAM slugs. They do appear to have been put through some mental conditioning, however, as they stare at their surroundings in a dream-like trance. Prior to the civil war, Little Sisters may have worn pancaked makeup to hide their identities from their previous parents/guardians, who may attempt to take them back by force. In their search for a Little Sister named Sally, Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth venture to Fontaine's Department Store and later attempt to entrap her. ''Episode 2'' When Elizabeth is later forced to search Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic during the early days of the civil war, she finds two Little Sisters, Masha and Leta, in the facility's secret research laboratory. She convinces the two little girls to save a dying Big Daddy by using their ADAM to heal him, and by doing so successfully created the 'Pulling the Thorn from the Lion's Paw' bonding method. Videos Gallery 22569-84734-bioshock1jpg-550x.jpg|''Harvesting a corpse.'' 20130514-004645.JPG|''A tough choice.'' 505710-bioshock2 0.jpg|''Being saved by Jack.'' Snapshot 2 (5-14-2013 12-51 AM).png|"Stick to the bad man!" 20130514-004554.JPG|''An offer of friendship.'' Lilsis-1.png|''Comparisons between the Little Sister from'' BioShock 2 and BioShock. by pamela pajarillaga.jpg|''Capturing a Little Sister.'' bioshock_2___little_sister_by_lullabynyu-d3lloea.jpg|''Through the eyes of Subject Delta.'' OPerationADAMcorps.jpg|''Finding an ADAM corpse in Operations of Minerva's Den.'' Gatheringsession.jpg|''A gathering session about to begin.'' 2014-06-12_00014.jpg|''Little Sisters boiling off water in the lifeboat.'' 2014-06-12_00017.jpg|''Little Sisters and Eleanor boiling off water.'' BioShock2 2011-07-16 16-51-31-47.jpg|''A cured Little Sister holding a Big Daddy toy.'' BioShock2 2011-07-16 16-51-38-59.jpg|''Safe and sound…'' Little Sisters render1.png|''Little Sister models in'' BioShock. Little Sisters render2.png|''Little Sister models in'' BioShock 2. Little Sister Needle.png|''The ADAM Harvesting Tool.'' Gatherer Bar.png|''The Little Sister health bar.'' Weeplilsister.jpeg|''A Little Sister weeping over a defeated Big Daddy.'' Little Sister training.png|''A group of Little Sisters being trained.'' 2013-11-14 00100.jpg|''Sally, as a Little Sister.'' 2014-06-12_00001.jpg|''Little Sister in a vent at the beginning of'' BioShock 2. Concept Art and Promtional Images Proto Sister.JPG|''Early concept art for ADAM gatherers, from'' BioShock: Breaking the Mold. a concept art of a little sister.jpg|''Developing concept art of a Little Sister.'' Clittlesister.png|''Little Sister concept art.'' Little sister concept.png|''Concept art of a Little Sister after she is saved.'' Little Sister Butterfly.jpg|''Little Sister concept art for'' BioShock 2. lsconcept1.jpg|BioShock 2 Little Sister turnaround. LittleSisterface.jpg|''Facial concept for the Little Sister.'' DiverceSisters1.jpg|''Concept art for an unused Asian Little Sister.'' DiverceSisters3.jpg|''Concept art for an unused African Little Sister.'' DiverceSisters2.jpg|''Front and back view of the unused African Little Sister.'' DiverceSisters4.jpg|''Facial concept for the African Little Sister.'' bioshock-big-daddy-little-sister.jpg|''Early promotional art of a Little Sister and her protector.'' Proto-Bouncer.jpg|''A Little Sister mourning over the slaying of her faithful protector.'' A rosie with his little sister by Pamela Pajarillaga.jpg|''A Rosie with his fallen Little Sister.'' meanBigDaddy.jpg|''Prelaunch image of a Little Sister being protected.'' Bioshock X06 Trailer-048.jpg|''Little Sister in the'' BioShock X06 trailer. 221_max.jpg|''Little Sister from the launch trailer of'' BioShock 2. bioshock_2_little_sister_by_narutox79-d31fuzv.jpg|''A Little Sister as seen in the'' BioShock 2 trailer. tumblr_mqrrll8dQp1s3qrhfo1_500.png|''Elizabeth holding a Little Sister in'' BioShock Infinite DLC. Little Sister Drawings Drawings Little Sis 3.jpg Drawings Little Sis 2.jpg|''The House of Upside-down.'' Drawings Little Sis 1.jpg Drawings Child 1.jpg Drawings Child 2.jpg BioShock2 2011-06-21 12-39-09-36.jpg|''Drawings seen on the walls in the Little Sister's Orphanage.'' Little Sister Educational Posters Big daddy and little sister.png|"Always stay close to a friend." Gatherer_Always_Safe.jpg|"Always safe with daddy." Daddy's day.png|"Every day is daddy's day." All good girls gather.png|"All good girls gather." Hidey hole.png|"Hidey Hole.." Gatherer Angel 1.jpg|"Angel." Gatherer So Strong.jpg|"Daddy is so strong." Gatherer The Best.jpg|"Daddy is the best." Little sister.PNG|''Little Sister seen in the "Remember Kids!" video.'' How Little Sisters See the World 2-08-C-02.jpg|''Female "Angel."'' 2-08-C-03.jpg|''Male "Angel."'' 2-08-C-04.jpg|''How Little Sisters see Splicers.'' 2-08-C-05.jpg 8850 screenshots 2013-02-16 00014.jpg BioShock2 2011-07-15 23-56-43-58.jpg|''"Angel" Corpse.'' Daddy Knight.png|''Daddy is a hero.'' BioShock Daddy Knight.png|''Delta.'' Big Sister Suit.png|''Eleanor's suit.'' Dress.jpg|''The Big Sister body suit, seen as a beautiful dress.'' Tiara.jpg|''The Big Sister helmet, seen as a stylish tiara.'' Gloves.jpg|''The Big Sister gauntlets, seen as a regal pair of gloves.'' QuarantinePlayroom.jpg|''The Quarantine Room seen as a playroom.'' Outerperschalkboard.jpg Bugs/Glitches * In the PC version of BioShock 2, if the player chooses to bind a different key for "use" they will still be prompted to press the original "use" key when adopting a Little Sister, but this will do nothing. Pressing the key that has been re-bound to "use" will allow the player to adopt a Little Sister (this is fixed in the 1.50 PC Patch for BioShock 2). * In BioShock 2 Multiplayer, when one plays Capture the Sister, ADAM Grab or Team ADAM Grab, The player often picks up the Sister and if one is killed, then they drop her. The Little Sister can be dropped on places that will cause her to be in the "falling state" permanently, and there is no way to pick her up when she's falling. Ex: if one would drop her on the lamp over one of the surgery beds in Dandy Dental of Medical Pavilion, she will get in that state. This will be undone when she re-spawns after 1 minute. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUrtpujDS9k| The glitch Behind the Scenes *Early in the development of BioShock, the player was to collect ADAM directly from the sea slugs that produce it; the slugs even had their own Gatherer vent on the ground. However, the developers wanted to give the choice of harvesting ADAM more impact, so the host design went through many changes, including a small chipmunk like creature (like in the Utropolis story), but the effect was deemed too comedic. The concept of Little Sisters stemmed from the need to find a more empathetic victim for the player.BioShock: Breaking the Mold at The Cult of Rapture *Originally the developers had planned that the Little Sister could be killed by physical damage,"Ken Levine on BioShock: The Spoiler Interview" by Chris Remo at ShackNews.com"BioShock Interview Blowout" article by David McCutcheon at IGN.com"Rationalizing Rapture with BioShock's Ken Levine" article on GameSpy.com[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/developer-walkthrough-bioshock/13983 BioShock Developer Walkthrough] (at 11:53) on GameTrailers.com but in the games they are nearly invulnerable, despite a burnt model existing in the game files of BioShock.Little Sister models on DD This is explained by the regenerative ability of the Sea Slugs within them. However, the little girls will still be immune to damage even after they have been rescued by the player character. Attempting to harm them as they run to the nearest vent will have no effect. *In BioShock the Little Sisters are voiced by Juliet Landau.Juliet Landau on IMDB In BioShock 2 the Little Sisters are voiced by Jodelle FerlandJodelle Ferland on IMDB (who is much closer to the apparent age of the Little Sisters). * Brigid Tenenbaum once wondered why they were only able to use little girls instead of boys. She was given a sarcastic answer by Fontaine that it meant one less bathroom to build in the orphanage.Audio Diary: Why Just Girls? Despite this, in the Deco Devolution Artbook for BioShock 2, it is mentioned that "Little Brothers" were a concept explored by the developers, but were not represented in the games themselves. They would have been housed in the Therapy Rooms of Inner Persephone. **In BioShock: Rapture the novel, when Tenenbaum and Suchong first present a little sister to Fontaine they mention also creating a little brother, but reveal that the experiment did not end well. *The developers originally allowed the Multiplayer characters the option to harvest or adopt the Little Sister. This was likely to gain an extra ADAM reward, and would only have functioned in a gamemode which was removed.BioShock 2 Multiplayer: ConfigINI.IBF - ShockGame.ini *In a Reddit AMA, Ken Levine mentions how the Little Sister pair bonding relationship was inspired by that of ants: "The original idea came to me when I was watching a show about ants. ( I think it was ants). There were the worker/gatherer ants, the army ants who protected them and other bugs who ate ants. I remember thinking that those roles read very clearly even if you didn't know anything about the story and how cool it would be to be in a game where you could watch that ecology around you. It took some time for the ants to anthropomorphize into Big Daddy and Little Sister." I Am Ken Levine, Creative Director of BioShock and BioShock Infinite AMA on Reddit *In demo, the Little Sister would cough up blood after gathering but this was cut from the final version of the game. *The Little Sisters were partly inspired by the Grady Twins from the 1980's classic: The Shining.Ken Levine's post on Twitter References es:Little Sister fr:Petite Soeur ru:Маленькие Сестрички Category:Research Category:Something in the Sea Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Minerva's Den Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC